Renaissance
by Krystall
Summary: Suite d'Hésitation ouèp une de plus ! Annonce du mariage à Charlie, mariage si Charlie n'a pas tué Edward, Transformation ? Rien n'est moins sûr avec Edward qui s'y oppose. Mais Bella est têtue! Et Jacob est bête! hors sujet , Jacob est bien dans ma fic
1. Réveil douloureux

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ouh ! Première fanfiction de Twilight ! Je tremble d'avance ! J'ai dévouvert Twiligh il n'y a pas très longtemps mais je suis déjà complètement accro (j'ai dû relire les trois tome 5 fois chacun ). Je suis folle d'Edward et je trouve que Jacob est sympa dans le rôle de grand FRÈRE ! Parce qu'au sinon il soûle le monde (désolé au fan de Jacob mais je l'aime pas). En tout cas je fais la fiction de base : Annonce du mariage à Charlie, mariage (si Charlie n'a pas tué quelqu'un dans le processus) et peut-être transformation mais ça… C'est pas sûr du tout ! Ah oui ! Pour ceux qui avaient pas compris c'est une suite d'Hésitation !

-Bella !

Je me réveillais difficilement en essayant d'identifier la douce voix qui venait de m'appeler.

Le visage d'Edward se trouvait à deux centimètres du mien. Je sursautais et un sourire moqueur vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

-Tu es pire qu'une marmotte, s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel mais son air défaitiste fut gâché par la lueur amusée de son regard.

-Grmllll…, grognais-je en remettant le coussin sur ma tête.

Seul inconvénient : le coussin me cachait la vue splendide que j'avais sur Edward -inacceptable- et il m'empêchait de respirer. Avec une moue boudeuse et les yeux encore à moitié collés par le sommeil, je capitulais et enlevais le coussin gênant. Edward continuait à m'observer, narquois.

-Quoi ? l'attaquais-je, pas contente

-Je trouve que tu es vraiment de méchante humeur le matin, fit-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Mais tellement mignonne ! continua-t-il en me fixant de ses prunelles incandescentes.

Illico, je rougis vivement et me levais, histoire de cacher mon trouble –ridicule en passant-.

-Accorde- moi un petit passage à la salle de bain et je suis à toi.

Évidemment que tu es à moi, rétorqua-t-il avec arrogance.

Exaspérée, quoique touchée par son ton, je fermais la porte de la salle de bain avec un peu plus de violence que nécessaire.

Mes réveils à ses côtés étaient tous semblables : merveilleux. Avoir son visage comme première vision de la journée suffisait à me rendre d'excellente humeur pour toute la journée mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent ! Aujourd'hui c'était _le_ jour. Celui où j'allais devoir affronter la fureur/déception/colère de Charlie. J'en tremblais d'avance. Edward, évidemment, était d'un calme olympien. J'étais envieuse de sa nonchalance ! Pfffff ! Je me lavais rapidement puis me brossais les dents avec application, essayant de reculer l'inéluctable. Finalement, après m'être habillée, j'ouvris la porte derrière laquelle m'attendais Edward. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau ! Je l'examinais une énième fois, ne pouvant décidemment pas me lasser de son incroyable. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres pleines, la pâleur de son teint, son nez droit, sa peau lisse, ses cheveux désordonnés, ses longs cils et enfin ses yeux. Que je pouvais aimer ses yeux ! Ces prunelles dorées qui me faisaient fondre, elles étaient si tendres quand elles me regardaient.

Oui, Edward était vraiment parfait. D'ailleurs je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il m'aime et veuille de moi pour l'éternité. Pour me rassurer et vérifier qu'il était bien réel, je m'approchais et caressais du bout du doigt sa joue froide. Il m'enlaça fermement et je soupirai de bien-être contre son torse.

-C'est une belle tentative de diversion, mais il faut aller voir Charlie maintenant, me chuchota Edward dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je gémis. Pourquoi me l'avait-il rappelé ? Stupide vampire ! Je lui jetais un mauvais regard quand soudain j'entendis Charlie qui me criait de descendre.

Vite, Edward sauta par la fenêtre en me lançant un petit « à tout de suite » et je rejoignis Charlie. Autant dire que je me jetais à bras ouverts vers une mort certaine !


	2. Les tomates pas mûres

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ D'abord je suis vraiment troooooop désolée de pas avoir pu poster plus tôt mais j'ai une excuse (et une bonne en plus !) : j'ai du changer d'ordi donc voilà. Comment ça elle est pourrie mon excuse ? Bon on va pas faire des chichi en plus j'ai mis un super très grand magnifique chapitre ! Ah oui j'avais oublié de mettre ça dans le premier chapitre mais hélas, Edward ne m'appartient pas (Bella non plus mais c'est pas pareil ) Donc oui rien ne m'appartient tout est à le sublime fée Strephenie Meyer !

Enjoy !

EdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBell

Je descendis et fis un sourire un peu tremblotant à Charlie qui ne remarqua pas mon état de nervosité _légèrement_ plus élevé que la normale. Mon cœur devait battre à plus de 1000 à l'heure. La sonnette de la porte me fit sursauter et je tombai carrément par terre. Oulà, je virais un peu parano sur les bords moi ! Je courus pour aller ouvrir à Edward -je savais que c'était lui- et en effet, c'était lui. Il avait un air confiant et je devinai que les pensées de Charlie devaient être plutôt positives. Il me prit la main et la serra tendrement. C'était un maigre réconfort mais mieux que rien. Je demandai à Charlie de nous suivre dans le salon. J'avais d'ailleurs enlevé tous les objets coupants et tranchants de cette pièce au cas où mon père aurait des pulsions meurtrières à l'égard d'Edward. Je regardai aussi par précaution s'il avait enlevé son pistolet. Ouf, il l'avait fait !

« -Papa…, je commençais, mais il m'interrompit

Bells, que compte-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Dire que j'étais soulagée aurais été un euphémisme : enfin un petit répit !

Je vais d'abord faire une promenade avec Edward puis je vais aller chez les Cullen où Alice va certainement me traîner faire du shopping. Oh et puis je vais me marier avec Edward aussi.

Blanc.

Attendez… C'est MOI qui est dit ça ? À en voir l'expression de mon père, oui c'était bien moi qui avais dit ça. Je gémis de désespoir. Edward me regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude et je savais que l'esprit de Charlie n'était pas particulièrement réjouissant. Argh, question tact, j'étais la meilleure !

-Euh…, fut tout ce que je trouvais d'intelligent à dire. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

Puis Charlie explosa

« TOI ! Hurla-t-il en pointant sur Edward un index rageur. Comme j'en avais l'habitude dans les situations extrêmes, j'apportai de l'importance à des détails insignifiants et tout ce que je trouvais à penser était :' « C'est impoli de pointer quelqu'un du doigt ».

-QU'AS-TU FAIS À BELLA ? L'AS TU MISE ENCEINTE ?! continua de hurler mon père, son visage était livide de rage.

Lorsque je compris le sens de ses paroles, je rougis furieusement en regardant mon petit ami avec une moue désespérée. Lui, il avait un air un peu choqué.

-Papa…, marmonnais-je

Bella, dit-il en s'adoucissant, t'a-t-il fait du mal ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais.

A un autre moment, j'aurai trouvé ça comique que mon père me questionne comme si j'étais victime d'un traumatisme. Mais là, tout ce que je pus faire c'étais de rouler des yeux.

-Papa, tu dois comprendre qu'Edward et moi on S'AIME ! Et que l'on veut VRAIMENT se marier sans aucune contrainte quelconque.

Bon ce n'était pas très vrai ça : j'étais obligé de me marier sinon adieu la transformation ! Mais la perspective de m'appeler Mme Edward Cullen me réjouissait de plus en plus. Mon père avait l'air de réaliser peu à peu ce que je venais de lui dire. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire du tout. Et le moment que je redoutais arriva : Charlie chercha des yeux un objet bien coupant pour le balancer sur Edward. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des tomates. Mince, je les avais oubliées ! Il eut un sourire mauvais et je vis qu'Edward avait un air paniqué. Mon père attrapa quatre tomates et les jeta sur Edward ! Ca commençait vraiment à dégénérer ! Mon petit ami réussit toutes à les esquiver : avantages de vampire oblige. N'empêche c'était surtout l'intention qui comptait. Je nageais en plein délire : mon père jetait des tomates pas fraîches sur Edward !

Je m'interposais comme la vaillante girlfriend que j'étais et me baissai avant de me prendre un projectile dans la tête.

-STOOOOOOOOOOP ! j'hurlai

Mon père se stoppa bienheureusement. Je laissai échapper un soupir de bien être.

-Mais, Bella, il t'a ensorcelé ! plaida Charlie

Combien de fois, j'allais devoir lui répéter que j'étais entièrement consentante ?! A en voir son visage obstiné, un bon nombre de fois !

-Papa, j'aime Edward et je veux passer toute ma vie à ses côtés, tu comprends ? je lui demandai en articulant et en accentuant chacune de mes syllabes.

-Mais vous êtes trop jeunes !

Voilà l'argument tant attendu « Vous êtes trop jeunes et inexpérimentés ! ». C'était tellement exaspérant ! J'étais aussi trop jeune pour m'être fait mordu par un vampire et pour avoir vu des choses pas super non ? Pourtant c'est ce que j'avais fait ! C'est à ce moment qu'Edward me sauva la vie en commençant à parler.

-J'ai conscience de notre jeune âge Charlie, mais j'aime sincèrement votre fille plus que ma vie et elle a l'air de ressentir les mêmes sentiments envers moi (à en voir sa tête, ça l'étonnait toujours). C'est pourquoi, nous avons désiré d'officialiser notre relation. Je vous jure que je prendrai soin d'elle car sans elle, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens (souvenirs amers de Volterra).

J'avais les larmes aux yeux devant sa tirade (quand je vous disais que j'étais pathétique). Je lui sautai dans les bras. Outch ! J'avais oublié comme il était dur mais ça m'importait peu. Je l'embrassai et lui dit que je l'aimais. Puis je me souvins de la présence de Charlie (lol).

-Herrm…, j'étais complètement et définitivement de la couleur des tomates que Charlie avait jeté.

Mon père était tout blanc. Mais vraiment vraiment blanc. Tout d'un coup, j'eus peur qu'il nous fasse une crise cardiaque et que l'on doive l'emmener à l'hôpital. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi compliqué ! Et dire qu'il nous restait aussi à appeler Renée… Je soupirai à cette perspective. Mais je revins vite à la réalité quand je vis que Charlie essayait de s'éclipser pour aller chercher son… fusil ? La tête d'Edward me confirma mon hypothèse. Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir employer les grands moyens. Je remontais mentalement mes manches et je pris une forte inspiration. Puis je commençais à pleurer. Des sanglots convulsifs me secouaient et des larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues. J'hoquetais et je me félicitait intérieurement de pouvoir pleurer quand j'étais en colère. Edward et Charlie s'étaient figés et je voyais toute l'inquiétude qu'il y avait dans les yeux dorés de mon petit ami. Je lui lançais un regard rassurant en m'assurant que Charlie ne puisse pas le voir. Il eut l'air de tilter que je faisais la comédie et se détendit aussitôt. Bon revenons à mon papa qui n'allait rien pouvoir me refuser. J'étais machiavélique, je pense que c'est Alice qui déteint sur moi.

Papa…, marmonnais je pathétiquement, J'aime vraiment Edward et je suis siiiiiiiiii triste que tu ne l'aime pas. Je… je… s'il te plait papa ! J'ai vraiment envie de me marier avec lui et ton accord compte tellement pour moi !

Ohhhhhhh ! Je sentais qu'il allait flancher ! La victoire était toute proche ! Pour en rajouter une couche je me rapprochais de mon père et le pris dans mes bras.

Mais… Bella, murmura-t-il, vaincu, Bon c'est OK ! Mais que je ne te prenne pas à faire des choses malsaines sur ma fille ! dit-il en fusillant Edward du regard.

Euuuh, pour cette partie, ça allait être difficile, mais est ce que mordre quelqu'un peut être considéré comme malsain ? Mieux valait ne pas poser la question à Charlie.

Mon petit ami était complètement euphorique : je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux aussi dorés et il me regarda avec tant d'amour que j'oubliais momentanément de respirer. Ce problème était vraiment fâcheux.

Je me souvins soudain de ma mère et je gémis. Pourquoi moi ?

EdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBell

Voilaaaaaaaaaa !!!! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi j'ai adoré écrire la partie ou Charlie se défoule avec les tomates ! Laissez des commentaires si vous avez aimé et si vous avez pas aimé… Ben laissez des commentaires quand même lol !


	3. Boum !

**Note de l'auteur**: D'abord je suis complètement désolée de pas avoir pu mettre un chapitre plus tôt /a honte/ mais j'ai du aller en colo et pis un nouveau tome d'une série que j'adore trop est sorti (Uglies pour ceux que ça intéresse) dooooooooooonc je n'ai pas pu publier. En fait j'avais complet oublié cette fic mais chuuuuuut ! On fait comme si on savait pas lol. Après merci pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur (Eva t'es toujours aussi folle et hors sujet). En revanche je ne sais pas si je dois y répondre ou pas ? Vous voulez que j'y réponde ? Moi je trouve que ça plombe un peu d'avoir toutes les réponses, le plus intéressant, c'est l'histoire ! (bon j'avoue, j'ai la flemme de répondre mais ce que j'ai dit avant, je le pensais !). Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla inutile et je vous laisse lire mon chapitre (que j'improvise au fur et à mesure je précise !)

PS: Mes personnages ne respectent pas totalement la personnalité du livre: je ne pense pas que Charlie jette des tomates pourries dans le vrai livre

ENJOY !

Ma mère. Renée. Elleanti-mariage. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte ! Je montai dans la chambre pour avoir plus de calme, Edward sur mes talons. Est ce que je l'avais prévenu qu'a côté de ma mère, mon père a l'air d'un enfant de choeur ? À voir l'air conquérant de mon petit ami, non je ne l'avais pas averti. Dieu ait pitié de moi ! Est ce que j'ai fait mon testament ? Je ne crois pas ! Alors je voudrais d'abord remercier Edward de son amour sans limites pour moi, mon père pour avoir bien accepter mon mariage, les Cullens pour leur gentillesse, l... Je m'interrompis en voyant l'air perplexe d'Edward qui me regardait. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle à marmonner en silence ! Il me tendit le téléphone en me donnant un regard encourageant.

Je composais en tremblant le numéro ma mère.

- Allô ?

-Maman, c'est Bella !

- Bella ! Oh ma chérie si tu savais à quel point tu me manques ! Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi, mais il y a Phil. Je t'avais dit que j'ai essayé de faire de la plongée sous-marine mais que juste avant de plonger Phil m'a fait remarqué que j'avais oublié les bouteilles d'oxygène ? Oh et puis tu sais...

Elle continua son monologue et je fus horrifiée par le nombre de gaffes qu'elle avait faites ! C'était bien ma mère qui m'avait transmis mon don pour que les pires choses me tombent dessus. Edward se marrait bien à côté en écoutant toutes les bêtises que disait ma mère.

- Oh faite, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Euuuuuuuuhh... Et bien c'est assez compliqué en fait. Tu vois euh...

- Oui ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave au moins ?! s'affola ma mère, Tu as attrapé une maladie grave et tu ne veux rien me dire ???????? Chérie répond !

- Mais non, mais non ce n'est pas ça...

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas !

- Maman calme toi, tu devrais reprendre le yoga et boire moins de café.

- Oui tu as raison, je respire fiouuuuuuuuuuuu.

-C'est bien.

Edward me regardait avec un air incrédule. Apparemment il ne s'attendait à ce que ma mère s'énerve AVANT qu'on lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. Et encore il n'avait rien vu.

- Maman, Edward et moi avons décidé de... disons d'officialiser notre relation.

- Mais tout le monde le sait déjà que vous sortez ensemble !

- Maman, nous allons nous marier.

J'entendis un gros "Boum" puis

- Biiiiiiiiip

Oups !

Edward avait l'air en état de choc :

- Attends, elle s'est _vraiment_ évanouie ?

-Ben oui, je répondis platement.

Il marmonna quelque chose sur la faiblesse des humains en secouant la tête d'un air fataliste.

Soudain Charlie déboula dans la chambre comme un fou furieux en brandissant son téléphone portable (ben oui je lui en ai collé un )

-Bella ! Ta mère vient de m'appeler en me disant – criant serait plus juste- qu'elle prenait le premier avion pour arriver ici ! Pourquoi ?!

Nooooooooooooooooon ! Au moins par téléphone, j'étais_ à peu près _protégée, mais là il n'y aurait plus de remparts !

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là, me chuchota tendrement Edward.

Je le regardais d'un air désespéré. Entre Edward mon fiancé et vampire indestructible et entre Renée ma pauvre mère faible et humaine qui allait gagner ? Je priais silencieusement pour que ma mère n'endommage pas trop mon futur mari.

Voilààààààààààààà !!!!!! C'est pas un chapitre très long, il est plutôt intermédiaire lol ! Qui entre Renée et notre vampire adoré (par moi et j'imagine par la plupart d'entre vous ) va gagner le premier round ??? Le suspense est insoutenable mes amiiiiiiiiiiiis !!! Lol là je suis en mode délire complet. Bon je sais pas quand je vais vous poster le prochain chapitre donc faut pas vous attendre à trop de miracles : je suis plutôt lente dans mon genre !

BisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxXx


	4. Le Mariage

_**Notes de l'auteur: **_Je suis de retour! Et en pleine forme après avoir lu un délicieux chapitre d'une histoire sans fin! (VIVE LA PUB!) Bref je sens que je vais vous faire quelque chose de monumental donc préparez vous à lire un TRÈS gros chapitre! Car, oui, après ces tous riquiqui chapitres que je vous ai mis, j'ai décidé d'en mettre un gigantesque pour combler votre faim mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire.

ENJOY!

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

-BELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

C'est bon, elle était arrivée. Je me retins de me frapper la tête contre le mur. Renée me sauta dans les bras.

-Oui maman, c'est moi. Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué, oui j'étais très triste sans toi, maintenant tu m'étouffes donc tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait?

Elle desserra son étreinte et puis elle eut l'air de se souvenir pourquoi elle était ici. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de prendre un air sévère –chose qu'elle échoua lamentablement-

-Quand j'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone, j'ai cru que je dormais encore et que je faisais un horrible cauchemar très réaliste. D'ailleurs comme je pensais que je rêvais, j'ai commencé à dire des choses très compromettantes!

J'haussais les sourcils. Elle avait des choses compromettantes à cacher?

-J'ai dit que je portais encore ma culotte avec des têtes d'Elvis Presley!

Non?! Elle l'avait gardée? J'éclatais de rire. D'ailleurs Edward n'en pouvait déjà plus de retenir ses ricanements.

-Bella, est-ce que je viens d'avouer devant ton petit ami ce que je pense? me demanda ma mère bien qu'elle sache la réponse d'avance.

-J'ai bien peur que oui!

C'était bien ma mère ça! Bref, je parie tout ce que j'ai que Renée va me faire le petit discours: «Mais vous êtes trop jeunes, regarde ce qui c'est passé pour moi et Charlie et blablabla et blablabla…» , justement le truc que j'avais pas envie d'entendre. Ça commençait vraiment à m'énerver de devoir justifier mes actes. Ma mère ouvrit sa bouche:

-Bella chérie, tu es tellement jeune, tu es vraiment sûre…

-OUI! OUI JE SUIS SÛRE! Il faut que tu comprennes maman que J'-A-I-M-E Edward A LA F-O-L-I-E! Alors ne reviens pas me sortir que je devrais réfléchir, j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de temps pour ça.

Je sentais poindre une crise de nerfs. D'ailleurs Edward a dû le sentir car il me regarda avec inquiétude. J'avais très chaud à m'être excité comme ça, je pris sa main froide et la portai à ma joue. Hmmmmmmm ça faisait du bien! (NDA: Toc dans tes dents Eva! Tu vois que c'est bien d'être froid!) Ma mère balbutia une phrase incompréhensible puis éclata en sanglots et j'entendis quelques mots: «si jeune, mon bébé, me quitter». Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras en essayant de la réconforter. Je la trouvais beaucoup plus émotive que d'habitude. Et puis, c'est moi ou elle avait grossi? J'haussai les sourcils. Soudain ma mère leva la tête et me dit brusquement:

-Je suis enceinte.

OK… Je dois dire quoi moi? J'aimerais dire «YOUPI!», mais mon petit demi-frère ou sœur je ne le(a) connaîtrais certainement jamais. Je sentis une envie de pleurer monter en moi. Je laissai quelques larmes s'échapper et je serrai très fort ma mère dans mes bras en marmonnant un vague «Super!». Edward m'arracha à l'étreinte de ma mère et me chuchota que tout allait bien se passer. Oui puisqu'il était avec moi, lui la seule raison de ma vie (NDA: Attention! Passage guimauve!). Je lui souris misérablement et il me répondit par son fabuleux sourire tordu. Je manquais de défaillir (comme d'habitude) et il me retint. Renée nous dit finalement qu'elle nous comprenait et qu'elle acceptait notre union «prématurée».

Maintenant elle était toute excitée (ouais quand on est enceinte on a deux fois plus d'hormones). Je plaignis mentalement Phil. Elle me parla de l'organisation du mariage, des robes, de l'endroit et puis après j'ai perdu le fil. Elle allait bien s'entendre avec Alice! D'ailleurs qui est ce qui je voyais au loin qui arrivait en sautillant gayement comme une petite moufette qui avait pris trop de caféine? (NDA: Les coupables se reconnaîtront lol) C'était notre chère lutin préféré! Elle me sauta dessus. Il faut croire qu'il aime ça. Il n'y avait pas de panneau accroché à moi qui proclamait «Oui, j'aime beaucoup l'impact de vos corps contre le mien! Sautez-moi dessus!»

- Bella!! Ton mariage est dans 2 semaines, il faut se dépêcher, on aura jamais le temps pour tout faire, il y a tellement de détails que j'ai besoin de régler avec toi, ta robe et les nôtres avec tous les accessoires qui vont avec et les…

Ma mère l'interrompit, on croirait qu'elle venait de voir une apparition divine:

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous jeune fille, Bella n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'urgence de la situation.

-Mon Dieu! Vous êtes Renée, la mère de Bella? J'ai toujours rêvé de vous rencontrer, il faut ABSOLUMENT que je vous parle et nous pourrons aussi régler certaines choses de la cérémonie, ohohoh je n'arrive pas à y croire! Je suis Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward!

-Et bien, je suis enchantée! À ton avis, je serai mieux dans une robe blanche ou rouge? Parce que comme je suis…

Et elles s'éloignèrent en jacassant comme deux vieilles amies de toujours. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me pincer: des choses anormales, j'en voyais tous les jours!

Edward avait l'air plus qu'amusé. S'il voulait rire, grand bien lui fasse!

- Tu ne devineras jamais Bella! Ah, si tu savais!

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le savoir, ripostai-je, agacée.

- Jacob s'est imprégné!

(NDA: Dans ma fic, Jacob est seulement un grand frère pour Bella )

- Sans blague?! De qui? lui demandai-je, avide de savoir.

- Il paraît qu'il s'est imprégné d'une folle.

D'une folle? J'attendis pour avoir d'autres explications.

- Elle se nomme Eva et elle bondit partout en poussant des cris terrifiants. Tu vois c'est comme quand Alice est au shopping mais dans un état permanent.

Comme Alice au shopping? J'étais horrifiée! Pauvre Jake!

- Elle sait pour les loups-garous?

- Oui, Jacob lui a tout expliqué.

Je le trouvais bien informé. Comment avait-il su tout ça? Je le regardais d'un air soupçonneux. J'espère qu'il n'est pas aller traîner dans la tête des gens! C'est violé la vie privée! Devant sa tête d'ange et sa moue innocente je sus que, oui, il était bien allé farfouiller un peu partout. Mais je savais qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour me rassurer vis-à-vis de Jake.

- Ohhhhhhh!!

Oui, je venais d'avoir une illumination!

- Ça veut dire qu'ils vont pouvoir venir au mariage!

- J'avais déjà envoyé une lettre à Jacob à ce sujet.

Ahhh. Il était un si parfait petit ami: prévenant, beau, intelligent, et tout et tout! La totale quoi! J'étais si heureuse de l'avoir.

Soudain, qui vis-je qui arrivait à toute vitesse tel un faucon qui avait repéré sa proie? Oui, c'était bien Alice qui revenait avec plus d'enthousiasme que jamais. Nooooooooon! Je voulais encore passer de temps avec Edward moi! Je m'accrochais avec l'énergie du désespoir à la manche de mon fiancé.

- Bella! Il faut faire les essayages. Je suis tellement gentille que j'ai déjà sélectionné des robes pour toi! Viens vite!

- Mais le mariage est SEULEMENT dans deux semaines Alice! On a encore beaucoup de temps!

En fait je savais qu'elle faisait ça parce qu'elle adorait me torturer! C'était une sadique refoulée qui se vengeait sur moi.

Elle me fit des yeux de chien battu. Non! Elle n'avait pas le droit! Je n'arrivais jamais à lui résister quand elle prenait cette tête-là.

- Bella… S'il te plait… Allez quoi…, murmura-t-elle avec la lèvre inférieure tremblotante

- Bon, d'accord, capitulai-je, Mais pas pour beaucoup de temps!

- Oui oui!!!!!!! Allez, viens!

Elle sautillait maintenant partout en piaillant dans mes oreilles. Arghhh j'aurais dû prévoir des boules quiès! Elle m'arracha d'Edward et me prit par la manche pour commencer à courir vers sa voiture.

En quelques minutes à peine nous étions arrivées au Manoir des Cullen (avec un grand «M» s'il vous plait!). Alice bondit de la voiture et elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Sur le canapé, il y avait au moins une trentaine de robes plus chères les unes que les autres qui attendaient sagement d'être enfilées. Un éclat maléfique brilla dans les yeux de mon amie.

- Alice, commençai-je calmement, je ne vais pas quand même pas _toutes_ les essayer?

- Et bien…

Je me rendis compte que j'avais été trompée! Elle m'avait tendu une embuscade en me disant qu'elle me faisait un petit essayage innocent. Elle allait me faire la totale! Rosalie et ma mère surgirent soudain de la salle de bain avec plein d'instruments de torture tels que le fer à friser, des brosses et le pire: le maquillage!

- AU SECOURS! je criais en me ruant vers la porte.

Alice me bloqua dans ma tentative d'évasion. Elle secouait la tête avec désapprobation.

- Pourquoi moi? gémis-je misérablement.

- Mais voyons, Bella, tu vas te marier!

Finalement, me marier ne semblait plus si attrayant que ça. Tout du moins pas avec Alice Cullen dans les parages. Je commençai à échafauder des plans: fuir avec Edward aux Caraïbes et faire le mariage sur la plage avec seulement deux témoins. Pas de fanfreluches. Juste moi, Edward et notre amour. Oui, un petit mariage romantique conviendrait très bien.

Hélas, au moment où j'imaginais ce fabuleux plan, Alice voyait la même chose dans sa vision.

- Non! Ça ne sera pas! Je ne te laisserai pas filer Isabella Swan, tu ne gâcheras pas mon bonheur!

Et mon bonheur, dans tout ça il est où? Mais je préférais ne pas poser la question vu l'air furax d'Alice. Elle me poussa sur une chaise et j'obéis, docile. À quoi bon lutter? Cela ne ferait que durer la torture plus longtemps. Alice ronronnait presque en commençant à me peigner les cheveux.

4h et 25 robes plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé LA robe. Il faut dire que je me montrais dure (pour énerver Alice? Noooooooon). D'ailleurs le lutin était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Hihihi, oups elle a pas l'air contente.

- Bella, il ne reste que 5 robes et si tu ne trouve pas la bonne, je te la choisirai MOI-MÊME, compris?

Enfer et damnation! Elle avait trouvé le bon argument là! Parce que si c'était Alice qui me choisissait ma robe se serait un petit bout de tissu rouge trèèèèèèès flashy m'arrivant aux cuisses, décolleté et manches courtes!

Je courus presque chercher les robes suivantes. La première était vert fluo avec des grosses rayures roses, non merci! La deuxième était noire, longue et sans relief. C'était vraiment Alice qui l'avait choisie? À voir sa tête, elle avait du la prendre par erreur. La troisième était très belle: or pâle mais hélas trop grande pour moi. Je commençais un peu à paniquer: il fallait que le quatrième ou la cinquième soit la bonne! L'avant-dernière était tout ce dont je ne voulais absolument pas: plein de nœuds papillons partout, des dentelles en pagaille sans oublier une traîne de 2 mètres de long.

La dernière. Mon seul et unique espoir. Alice me l'enfila et je me tournai vers la glace, les yeux fermés. Oui, je sais que c'est très puéril mais je n'osais pas les ouvrir. Tout ce que je savais était que le tissu était très doux contre ma peau. J'ouvris lentement les paupières en croisant les doigts. La robe était blanche contrairement aux autres alors que c'était quand même des robes de mariée! Son bustier était un peu asymétrique et elle descendait jusqu'au sol en s'évasant. Elle était très simple mais un peu comme la pureté immaculée et tellement belle! J'en tombais immédiatement amoureuse. Apparemment Alice l'aimait beaucoup aussivu qu'elle avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte.

Elle avait l'air très contente d'elle-même et s'attendait sûrement à des remerciements. Qui arriveraient sûrement un jour dans ses rêves et n'oublions pas que les vampires ne dorment pas. Elle venait de me faire passait presque 5 heures de calvaire et elle croyait que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras? Nan c'est pas comme ça que ça se passait. J'enlevai calmement la robe en disant:

-C'est la bonne.

Puis je sautais sur la porte. Alice ne l'avait pas prévu celle-là. Je courus jusqu'au salon en soufflant de soulagement (NDA: je sais normalement on dit «soupirant de soulagement», mais là elle a couru donc c'est comme ça ). C'est là que j'aperçus Edward qui me regardait avec des yeux grands mais alors très grands ouverts. Ben quoi? Un courant d'air me traversa le corps, brrrr. Je baissai les yeux et c'est là que je vis que je ne m'étais pas rhabillé. C'est-à-dire que j'étais devant mon fiancé en sous-vêtements. LA HONTE! Je devins rouge pivoine et je courus pour rentrer dans la salle de torture où je pensais ne plus y retourner.

Alice me regarda d'un air narquois. Je l'ignorais et j'enfilais mes habits puis je m'assis très dignement sur la chaise devant le miroir. Cette fois elle ne me laisserait pas m'échapper. Elle prit un air de sadique (qui lui allait très bien au passage) et s'approcha de moi avec toute sa panoplie de choses horribles. Je fermais les yeux très fort et j'attendis.

3 heures plus tard: je pouvais me regarder dans la glace. Mes cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés avec des roses blanches piquées dedans. Certaines de mes mèches étaient attachées par des barrettes (blanches elles aussi). Comme maquillage et bien j'avais du léger bleu sur les paupières avec un trait de crayon sous les yeux. J'avais un rouge carmin comme rouge à lèvres, mon teint très blanc le faisait ressortir. L'ensemble ne faisait pas trop mal. Je marmonnai rapidement «merci» en me demandant pourquoi ça avait pris trois heures. J'imagine qu'avec leur perfectionnisme, ma mère, Rosalie et Alice avaient du tenter une tonne de choses avant d'arriver à ce maquillage là.

Alice me démaquilla rapidement et m'enleva les roses puis elle dit les mots que j'attendais depuis maintenant… 7 heures:

- Tu es libre.

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! Je l'embrassai sur la joue puis je descendis en trombe les escaliers pour me jeter dans les bras d'Edward qui m'attendait. Bizarrement, il me fit un sourire sournois et s'exclama:

- Je ne savais pas que tu portais de la dentelle!

Oh non! J'avais oublié qu'il m'avait vu! Je cachais mon visage rougi de honte dans son épaule.

- Mais voyons Bella, tu étais très jolie ainsi!

J'avais bien entendu? Edward était en fait un pervers caché! Je me rendis compte qu'il faisait ça pour me détendre.

- Tu m'as manqué, je murmurai

- Toi aussi! Emmet et Jasper m'ont fait faire du shopping!

- Non?! je rigolai, pour une fois que ce n'étais pas moi!

- Je t'assure! Et apparemment Alice a déteint sur Jasper. Bref on a trouvé le costume que je porterai et tout.

- Moi j'ai subi 7 heures de torture seulement pour une robe et du maquillage!

Je le vis qui se retenait de ricaner. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Mon ventre émit un bruit suspect. On étais en début de soirée et je mourrais de faim! Edward me regarda tendrement et m'embrassa délicatement. Il était fou ou quoi? M'embrasser alors que j'avais le ventre vide et que j'étais épuisée! Je tombai dans ses bras comme une chiffe molle.

- Bella, ça va? me demanda-t-il, inquiet

- J'ai faim, je suis épuisée vu que j'ai été torturée mentalement et physiquement et que mon petit ami m'embrasse alors qu'il SAIT que je ne résiste que difficilement à ses baisers.

Il roula des yeux et me sourit. Mon ventre (vide) se retourna. Il m'emmena me restaurer puis il me ramena à la maison où ma couverture douillette semblait m'appeler. Charlie me souhaita bonne nuit et ne vit pas qu'Edward me suivit dans les escaliers (NDA: un peu bigle sur les bords). Je filais rapidos dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents et me changer puis je vins m'affaler sur mon lit avant de me rendre compte qu'Edward devait m'observer et voir ma grâce digne d'un hippopotame. Il me regardait en effet d'un air amusé mais j'avais tellement envie de dormir que je ne rougis pas sous la honte. Mon vampire préféré vint m'envelopper de ses bras (NDA: ça m'aurait étonné qu'il l'enveloppe avec ses pieds) et me chantât à l'oreille ma berceuse. Je m'endormis directement pour dériver vers des rêves remplis d'Edward (NDA: Torse nu, nan j'rigole lol).

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

NDA: Normalement c'est là que je dois arrêter de vous soûler avec ce chapitre mais faut que j'avance ma fic donc désolée mais oui, ça continue (vous pouvez pleurer mais continuez quand même à lire)

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

JOUR J: Je me réveillai doucement dans le manoir des Cullen, toute courbaturée: en effet Alice, Rosalie et ma mère (en fait c'est surtout Alice) m'ont fait complètement tournée en bourrique ces deux dernières semaines. Je n'ai jamais autant couru de ma vie! Mais normalement tout devrait être parfait pour mon mariage… Laissez moi tilter là… JME MARIE AUJOURD'HUI!!!!!!!!!!! Ohlalala ça fait bizarre. Je cherchais des yeux Edward pour mon baiser du matin avant de me rappeler qu'à cause d'une stupide superstition, je ne pourrais pas le voir avant le mariage. Nooooooooooooon!

C'est à ce moment qu'une furie me sauta dessus.

-ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Descends, t'es lourde! je lui hurlai

- Bella! Tu te maries aujourd'hui! Tu te maries aujourd'hui! Tu te maries aujourd'hui! me chantonna-t-elle à l'oreille

- Sans blagues, je ne le savais pas! ironisais-je avant d'enfouir ma tête trèèèèès loin sous les oreillers pour échapper à la folie de ce petit monstre.

Hélas, mon répit fut de courte durée vu que notre diable monté sur ressort m'éjecta du lit à grand renfort de «Viiiiiiiiite Bella!»

Hannnnnnn qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? J'étais complètement groggy (NDA: Pas mal le mot bon je jure que je me tais **croise les doigts derrière son dos**) et c'est dans un état second que je dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Après m'être lavée les dents et m'être lavée les dents, tous ça après que je sois tombée au moins 4 fois dans le processus et m'être frappée à des endroits divers de mon corps, je rejoignis Alice.

Elle m'avait préparé un tout petit-déjeuner: un verre de lait avec un toast. Je la regardais d'un air interrogateur.

- Ben quoi? Il ne faudrait pas que tu grossisses d'un coup et que tu ne rentre plus dans ta robe!

Petit monstre sournois! De toute façon je n'avais pas très faim donc je mangeai rapidement le petit déjeuner pour après repartir dan dans le tourbillon de folie de la vampire.

2 heures de l'après-midi: Voilà j'étais toute prête: Ma robe enfilée après avoir failli la craquer, mon maquillage mis avec beaucoup de mal (je bougeait trop la tête, résultat: le crayon a raté de peu mon œil) quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de chaussures. Trop c'était trop! Je me mis à quatre pattes pour essayer de dénicher mes chères baskets en priant pour qu'Alice ne les voit pas.

J'étais accroupie et juste sous mes yeux il y avait le plus grand cauchemar de mes pieds: des jolies chaussures blanches à TRÈS grands talons. Je relevais la tête pour voir l'auteur de cette farce et bien sûr, c'était Alice, qui d'autre?

- Mais Aliiiiiiiice! T'es folle! Je vais me casser la figure!

- Mais non, mais non, Bella, tu te sous-estime!

Je pense plutôt que je me surestimai! Parce qu'au sinon je n'aurais pas dis «Je vais me casser la figure», j'aurais dit «Je vais me briser 3 côtes et me casser les deux bras!»

Elle m'enfila les petites choses mortelles puis me mis le voile. Déjà que j'étais monté sur échasses, en plus je ne voyais rien!

Je descendis les escaliers pour me mener au lieu du mariage qui était juste derrière le manoir! En effet, il y avait un grand terrain que les Cullen avaient aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion. Imaginez qu'il y a une porte de derrière au manoir. Moi je sors par là et un grand tapis rouge commence de la porte pour aller jusqu'à l'autel et de part et d'autre, il y a les chaises des invités. Ce qui veut dire que le tapis est très long donc deux fois plus de chances de me casser la figure!

Rosalie et Alice étaient mes demoiselles d'honneur, elles avaient de très jolies robes (blanches elles aussi).(NDA: bon j'ai la flemme de mettre la description donc à la fin du chapitre je vous mettrai un lien pour les robes des trois filles, content?).

Charlie se précipita pour prendre mon bras juste avant que je n'ouvre la porte. Encore une coutume débile! Il me complimenta sur ma tenue. Il avait l'air très ému. Je me rendis compte que je ne le verrais plus dans pas beaucoup de temps et finalement cette coutume était pas si débile que ça: le père donne sa fille au fiancé, c'était exactement ce qui allait se passersauf que là c'était pour l'éternité!

J'ouvris la porte au moment où une musique débutait au piano: c'était ma berceuse! Alice avait vraiment mis le paquet pour la déco: il y avait des petits arcs fleuris tous les deux mètres au dessus du tapis. Je promenais un regard sur les invités, je repérai ma mère et Phil, Angéla et Ben, Mike et Jessica, Jake et une fille qui s'accrochait à son bras en piaillant «Yaoi, Yaoi!». Jacob la regardait avec adoration et il m'adressa un clin d'œil au passage (NDA: Juste pour toi Eva).

Mon regard se porta vers l'autel et toute pensée cohérente fuit mon esprit. Edward. SUBLIME! Costard noir, un peu déboutonné: sexy. Il me sourit tendrement et ses prunelles me brûlèrent jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles. J'atteignis miraculeusement l'autel sans trébucher, mais au moment où je me plaçais, la chance me déserta et je tombai…. Dans les bras d'Eward. Il avait un air amusé et me couvait du regard. J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine de dire que ce moment fut le plus embarrassant de ma vie?

Je fus remise sur pied et le prêtre comm… Emmet? Le prêtre était Emmet? Je devais le regarder d'un air ahuri parce qu'il hocha légèrement la tête dans ma direction et continua calmement à parler. OK. Je reportais mon regard sur Edward qui avait suivi mes moindres gestes avec attention. Finalement, je m'en fichais un peu que se soit Emmet ou le père Noël qui soit le prêtre du moment que je me mariai avec Edward. Le grand vampire arriva enfin à la phrase fatidique:

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulez vous épouser Isabella Marie Swan ici présente et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Quand Emmet dit «le mot «chérir», il leva le sourcil d'un air suggestif et Edward grogna légèrement. Les pensées d'Emmet ne devaient pas être très appropriées!

- Oui, je le veux.

Puis ce fut mon tour, j'avais déjà oublié de respirer de toute façon.

- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous (NDA: couchez avec moi, ce soir, lol « Moi, ou l'art de casser les grands moments») épouser Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ici présent et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Tout ce que je pouvais penser avec mon cerveau non oxygéné (n'oublions pas que j'avais arrêté de respirer), c'était que le nom d'Edward était stylé. Puis je pris une grande inspiration et:

- Oui.

Emmet eut l'air d'attendre autre chose et je me demandai quoi. Alice me souffla:

- Oui,_ je le veux._

Ahhhhhh ok!

- Ah, oui , je le veux.

Content? On échangea nos alliances (auxquelles je ne prêtais aucune attention vu que j'étais plongé dans les yeux topaze de mon cher Edward) puis Emmet s'exclama

- Tu peux embrasser la mariée frérot!

Edward me prit dans ses bras avec empressement et me donna un baiser empli de passion, de tendresse et de promesses.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Ça, c'est le plus gros chapitre de mon existence! En plus j'ai trop mal aux doigts! Bref j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et tout et tout mais j'arrête d'écrire parce que mes doigts sont tous mous là (c'est pas mes bras qui sont mous Eva, c'est mes doigts Xd)


	5. With You

_**Notes de l'auteur **_**Bon voici le nouveau chapitre ! Moins long que l'autre mais c'est plutôt un intermédiaire entre le mariage et la transformation. Je suis complètement désolée, j'avais dit que je mettrais les liens pour les robes mais j'ai essayé de les mettre masi apparemment je m'y prends mal vu que ça beugue, c'est assez gênant donc ben vous avez qu'à les imaginer !lol encore désolée et si quelqu'un peut me dire comment on fait, pas de refus !  
**

**Arya15 :****- J'ai évité les commentaires comme tu l'avais fait remarqué.**

** - EMMET N'EST PAS DU TOUT UN PERVERS lol ! C'est juste qu'il pensait à des choses avec Rosalie et Edward était gêné. Et quand j'ai fait le truc « Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir ? » C'est un ptit délire parce que la phrase m'a rappelé ç mais ça ne parlait en aucun cas d'Emmet et de Bella j'aurais aussi bien pu caser cette phrase quand Emmet le demandait à Edward Xd.**

** - Euuuh, le lien pour les robes j'avais un un peu oublié, pourtant j'avais fait beaucoup de recherches pour les trouver ! Aucunes ne correspondaient !**

**Vala ! Merci beaucoup pour ton com !**

**Eva :**** Bon tes 2 coms j'y réponds en un (mal aux doigts). En effet, je casse l'ambiance comme toi ! Ben Alice sparce qu'elle voulait imiter ta sublimissence (t'es bête ou quoi ?) ! Ouais mais j'ai fait ça juste pour ça avec Jacob et c'est seulement parce que tu m'a mise avec Edward dans ton histoire ! Je continue de le haïr de tout mon être ce de chien mouillé poilu ! Euuh par contre pour le Yaoi j'en suis pas sûr mais t'as essayé de le pervertir, t'en fais pas lol ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Bella trébuche souvent donc ça ne devrait étonner personne qu'elle se ramasse lol.**

**Sinon ben toi t'as pas de robes ! Tu te crois où ? T'es pas du tout un des personnage principal ! D'ailleurs jl'ai même pas décrite ta robe ! Mouahahahaha !**

**Réponse au 2****ème**** com : « Jacob, le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus chaud » ? Si je suis d'accord pour le plus grand et le plus chaud (dans le 1****er**** sens car Edward est BEAUCOUP plus sexy que le clébard) « le plus beau » est inadmissible ! C'est bien sûr Edward le plus beau ! On ne peut même pas essayer de les comparer, c'est blasphémer que de le faire ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lolly pour la partie où Jacob doit souffrir éternellement, en revanche je ne vais pas la laisser te décapiter (bien qu je sois tentée...)**

**ON S'EN FICHE DE MATTHIAS !**

**Lolly-02 :**** Gné ? C'est quoi L'ÉNORME com que tu m'a mis ? J'vais mettre 100 ans à y répondre moi. C'est parti !**

**Alors je t'ai fait de la pub parce que ton bistoire est complètement trop bien (mais ça tu dois le savoir, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Bref ALLEZ SUR ****UNE HISTOIRE SANS FIN**

**Pour Renée ben je voulais la faire comme ça (ce qui explique le rapprochement avec Alice lol) Ouais pour la pancarte moi aussi je me suis marrer à l'écrire, t'as vu, chui forte : je me marre de mes propre phrases !**

**Pour Jacob, je suis à 200 d'accord mais j'ai promis à une amie de le faire comme ça même si je lui voue une haine éternelle et inconditionnelle. J'ai même inventé « 10 Façons de torturer Jacob Black ». Toutes mes amies s'y sont mises et il y a beaucoup plus de 10 façons XD ! Si t'as des idées, donne les moi !**

**Eva s'est une copine qui ADORE Jacob et qui hait Edward ! Je me bastonne bien avec elle pour lui faire entendre raison mais elle ne veut rien savoir soupir .**

**Ben dans mon histoire comme Jacob s'est qu'un grand frère, elle s'en tape un peu de lui ! Donc ça lui fait ni chaud ni froid qu'il lui ai envoyé une invit' XD.**

**Si la crise de larmes n'avait pas réussi, Bella n'aurait pas eu de robe donc... (faut avoir un raisonnement logique dans la vie lol) .**

**Hannnn nananan ne te cache pas avec eux ! Tu vas casser l'ambiance !**

**Ben oui c'est vraiment dommage pour elle que sa tentative de fuite ai ratée. Mais imagine toi plutôt à la place d'Eward, **_**là**_** c'est chaud !**

**Ouais ben on est 2 à avoir un humour tordu !**

**Stu veux je te mettrai dans la fi avec un sexy vampire rien que pour toi pour me pardonner de ne pas t'avoir inviter aux noces.**

**C'est pas au nom « Edward » qu'elle pensait c'était « Edward Anthony Masen Cullen » CA , c'est stylé avoue !**

**Krystall est très contente que lolly ai bien aimé XD et oui, ses doigts sont mous d'avoir répondu à une aussi grosse review qui ne l'a pas du tout agacée !**

**Bisoussssssss**

**ellora ****: Eva est une folle qui ne pense qu'à sautiller partout et qui adule Jacob. Oui, elle existe vraiment et je suis mortifiée parce qu'elle trouve qu'Edward est laid, bête et petit ! J'essaye de la convertir en Edwardienne mais ça ne marche pas... L'espoir fait vivre lol**

**Bisous**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**A**

Hélas, après ce beau baiser, nous avons dû séparer. Le brouhaha qui régnait autour de nous me submergea : tout le monde sifflait, applaudissait, pleurait de joie et j'en passe. Puis vint le temps où tout le monde veut vous prendre dans vos bras. Pour certains j'acceptais avec plaisir : ma mère, Angela, mon père, Alice et Emmet euhhh... Non, en fait pas Emmet , il a failli me briser deux côtes ! Par contre, lorsque ce fut Mike qui me serra dans ses bras, je sentis ses mains descendre dangereusement vers mes fesses. Je lançais un regard affolé à Edward qui avait suivi tout depuis le début. Il me ramena contre son torse avec fermeté et siffla d'une voix venimeuse à Mike :

« -Ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de ne serait-ce que _regarder_ mon épouse, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Mike hocha la tête en tremblotant.

« Bien. Je crois que ta petite amie t'attend là-bas, bizarrement, elle n'a pas l'air contente. Je me demande bien pourquoi, continue mon mari en haussant innocemment les sourcils.

En effet, Jessica qui avait suivi les moindres gestes de son chéri rougeoyait presque tellement elle était haineuse.

Mike se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Apparemment, il voulut s'expliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle lui hurla un tas de choses que je n'entendis pas mais qu'Edward eut l'air de trouver très amusantes. Puis je vis la main de Jessica se lever dans les airs et s'abattre lourdement sur la joue de Mike. Aïe ! J'avais mal pour lui, mais il l'avait bien cherché après tout !

Tout le monde mangea et parla à tout le monde, je nageais dans le bonheur ! L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse, et la nuit s'installait tout doucement.

Je vis que la grande piste de danse qui avait été aménagée spécialement pour l'occasion avait commencée à se remplir. Ouhhhh, ce n'était pas bon pour moi ça ! Est- ce que si je m'éclipsais à mon propre mariage, on s'en apercevrait ?

J'entendis soudain la voix amplifiée d'Alice :

- Et maintenant, laissez place au marié et à sa jeune épouse pour la première danse !

Elle était tout simplement machiavélique ! J'étais certaine qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. À en voir son regard brillant d'excitation et de joie, je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Edward me poussa gentiment vers la piste de danse.

( Donc comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure je ne peux pas mettre le lien mais si vous le pouvez allez sur un site qui s'appelle deezer et tapez "With You Chris Brown, ça vous le mettra !)

Heureusement, c'était une chanson douce, donc un slow ! Je posais mes mains autour du cou d'Edward tandis qu'il m'encerclait de ses bras. Je mis ma tête sur son torse et me laissais emporter par la sublime mélodie

_I need you boo, (Ooh)_

_I gotta see you boo (Hey)_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_I need you boo, (Ooh)_

_I gotta see you boo (Hey)_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

Rien ne pourrait me faire descendre du petit nuage sur lequel j'étais monté (Edward étant l'échelle qui m'avait permis d'aller au ciel).

_Hey! Little mama,_

_Ooh, you a stunna_

_Hot... lil figure,_

_Yes, you a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be yours,_

_You're a class all your own_

_And..._

_Ooh, little cutie_

_When... you talk to me_

_I swear... the whole world stops_

_You're... my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that you are mine_

_You are one of a kind and..._

_You mean to me_

_What I mean to you and..._

_Together baby,_

_There is nothing we won't do_

_Cos if I gotchu,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And..._

Edward me murmurait tendrement des mots d'amour à mon oreille. Son haleine merveilleuse me frôlait la peau d'une manière délicieuse. J'étais complètement oublieuse du monde alentour. Seuls Edward et moi comptaient.

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No... one else would do,_

_Cuz with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I... know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet his heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of his life who feel..._

_Wat I feel when I'm_

Je me plongeais dans les yeux dorés de mon seul amour, puis il commença à chanter le refrain de sa voix d'ange :

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Girl..._

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Oh Girl!_

_I don't want nobody else,_

_Without you, there's no one left then,_

_You're like Jordans on Saturday,_

_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,_

_Hey! little shawty,_

_Say... you care for me,_

_You know... I care for you,_

_You know... that I'll be true,_

_You know... that I won't lie,_

_You know... that I would try,_

_To be your everything... yeah..._

_Cuz if I got chu,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And..._

C'était mon petit paradis personnel : j'étais serrée dans les bras d'Edward, son visage contre mon cou et il continuait à me chanter la chanson, me faisant trembler de tous mes membres.

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No... one else would do,_

_Cuz with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I... know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet his heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of they life who feel..._

_Wat I feel when I'm_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Ohh..._

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Yeah Heh..._

_And I..._

_Will never try to deny,_

_Cuz you are my whole light,_

_Cuz if you ever let me go,_

_I would die..._

_So I won't find,_

_I don't need another woman,_

_I just need your all and nothing,_

_Cus' if I got that,_

_And I'll be straight_

_Baby, you're the best part of my dreams_

Plusieurs personnes nous avaient rejoints sur la piste et bougeaient doucement et se regardant dans les yeux. Jasper devait être étouffé par des ondes d'amour ! Je le vis d'ailleurs danser avec Alice, l'amour que tous les deux dégageaient était extrêmement fort. Après réflêxion, je ne pensais pas qu'il fut aussi fort que celui qui me liait à Edward.

_I need you boo,_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_They need their boo_

_They gotta see their boo_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Hearts all over the world tonight_

_Woo Ooohh... Yeah_

_They need it boo,_

_They gotta see their boo,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Hearts all over the world tonight_

_They need it boo,_

_They gotta see their boo,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Hearts all over the world_ _tonight_

Edward commença soudain à élever la voix et sa voix sublime retentit dans toute la piste. Jasper et Emmet se jouinrent à lui. Ce fut donc un choeur merveilleux qui finit la chanson. La voix la plus belle était tout de même celle d'Edward. Vers la fin, Alice et Rosalie chantèrent aussi de leur soprano extraordinaire. C'était trop de beauté pour moi !

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No... one else would do,_

_Cuz with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I... know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet his heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of they life who feel..._

_Wat I feel when I'm_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Girl..._

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Ohh..._

La chanson se finit là, pour mon plus grand malheur. Edward m'embrassa passionnément et mes jambes, ces traîtresse, faiblirent. Cela le fit bien rire. D'autres musiques plus entraînantes suivirent et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à danser, bien que mes chansons préférées soient les slows vu qu'Edward avait l'air de connaître leurs paroles par coeur.

Jacob me fit bien rigoler car il essayait vraisemblablement de danser mais était tellement nul qu'il tomba un nombre innombrable de fois. À un moment, sans le faire exprès, il trébucha sur le pied de sa partenaire et tomba en plein dans un gros gâteau. Tout le monde rit, lui compris.

Vers 23h, les personnes commencèrent à partir et je devais remplir la tâche ô combien ennuyante de tous les saluer avec un faux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Grouillez vous ! Je dois partir avec Edward pour la suite de la nuit !

Mon calvaire fini, Edward me prit dans ses bras style mariée et alla à vampire vitesse à sa chambre, notre chambre.

« J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée » me dit-il, les yeux flamboyants.

Pour faire court, disons qu'en entrant dans la salle, j'étais vierge et qu'en sortant je ne l'étais plus. Cette nuit fut la meilleure de ma vie ! Edward avait été exactement comme je l'avais voulu et la déco de la chambre, j'imagine que c'étais Alice qui l'avait mis. Des roses absolument partout ! des petites bougies disposés au hasard, des pétales sur le lit, bref que du bonheur ! Maintenant, Edward n'avait plus aucun complexe à me toucher, ou à m'embrasser bien qu'il se retînt toujours à cause de ma condition d'humaine. Mais cela allait bientôt changer ! Il m'avait promis qu'après le mariage, il me transformerait et j'allais lui rappeler sa promesse !

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Ben voilà, l'ai fini le chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez bien trouvé la chanson (je la trouve vraiment belle moi en tout cas). Je n'ai pas mis de détails sur la nuit parce que c'est Rated K et je sais pas comment le changer lol. Vala ptet à la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines, faut voir le temps que je mets ! Le prochain chapitre sera la transformation, je pense.**


	6. Morsure shoppingueuse

Notes de l'auteur : Voilaaaaaa

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_ Voilaaaaaa ! Vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Pour ceux qui disent non je les assomme ! J'y ai mis tout mon amour ! Bon je bavarde pas plus longtemps et j'vous laisse lire mon oeuvre !

ENJOY !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Theriel : **_Je n'arrive pas à mettre les liens bouhouhouh ! Je comprends pas ça beugue ! J'ai refait au moins 5 fois le chapitre avec des différentes tactiques pour que le site accepte que je mette les adresses mais ça marche PAS !! J'ai pensé à jeter l'ordi par la fenêtre mais je me suis calmée en faisant du yoga (nan en fait en relisant fascination XD, parce que pour le yoga, la position du lotus, j'y arrive pas !)

_**Eva : **_Ben oui j'ai répondu à ton (ou plutôt TES ) com. Même que j'avais encore plus mal aux doigts après ! ET EDWARD N'EST PAS UN PÉON DE RIDICULE NAIN EN BOIS ! Pourquoi en bois d'ailleurs ? Bref Edward est sublimisse, sexy, beau, grand, gentil, sympa, merveilleux etc etc et tu ne pourras pas changer ça !

Comment ça il tient plus debout ? Atta je vais regarder... Ben non, il tombe jamais ! Qu'est-ce que t'as inventé encore ? Pffff !!

Ben pour la robe... On a qu'à dire qu'elle était super jolie et que Jacob bavait devant, contente ? Et oui, chui aller lire ton article XD nananaa chui trop choquifiée, c'est trop dégoûtant ahhhhhh !! LOL

_**Lolly-02 :**_ J'avais compris que c'était toi, franchement, qui à par toi se marrerais parce que des personnes se mettent à chanter ? Ralalala, mais c'était pas drôle du tout ! Tu casse le moment là ! Et Mike, ben c'est Mike quoi ! Ce gars, il est un peu comme Jacob dans le livre : il harcèle Bella ! Même quand il y a Edward à côté d'elle et qu'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance XD. Et Jessica, j'laime pas trop mais elle est pas complètement bête non plus donc elle s'en ai rendu compte et elle allait pas rester les bras croisés . Oui, et Edward en échelle, un moment je me suis imaginé que Bella lui écrasait la tête pour monter mais je l'ai pas mis dans la fic, c'est pas méga romantique !

Jacob est un danseur trop nul mais j'ai payé pour ce que j'avais mis vu qu'Eva n'était pas contente du tout quand elle a lu ça ! Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD.

Ehhhhhhhhhhrm pour Bella j'allais pas faire un truc détaillé **gênée** donc j'ai fait court mais elle a dit que c'était le meilleur moment de sa vie ! Donc c'est un souvenir marquant !

Bon voili voila pour le com !

_**alexe :**_ Merci pour le compliment et j'espère aussi que je continuerai mon histoire parce qu'on ne sait jamais si une panne d'écrivain peut arriver ou pas ! Bref je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas !

« Quand tu me transformes ? Quand tu me transformes ? »

C'était la question incessante que je posais à Edward. Il me répondait toujours d'un air distrait :

« Bientôt, bientôt, ne sois donc pas si impatiente et profite de ta vie humaine ! »

Puis il m'embrassait et j'oubliai la conversation. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que j'étais mariée et Alice n'était toujours pas allée faire du shopping. Je compris pourquoi cette information était si importante plus tard.

Je revenais d'une promenade avec Edward lorsque je vis Jasper et Emmet qui contenaient difficilement Alice en lui ceinturant la taille. J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur en direction de mon mari. Il souriait.

De plus en plus intriguée, je lui demandais ce qui était si drôle mais il me répondit simplement :

« Ça fait longtemps qu'Alice n'est pas allée faire les magasins. »

... Ça ne m'avançait pas beaucoup.

Je compris peu de temps après lorsque Alice réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte des 2 autres vampires. Elle brandissait une carte de crédit et elle marmonnait avec un air fou « Shopping, shopping... » avec de la bave aux lèvres (NDA :XD). Comme une torpille, elle se rua dans sa voiture décapotable jaune canarie et avant que je ne puisse rien dire, je ne voyais déjà plus que de la fumée qui s'échappait du réacteur au loin.

Jasper et Emmet avaient l'air effrayé. Edward me souleva et alla à vampire vitesse ( NDA : Ca se dit ?) à sa Volvo. Jasper et Emmet, eux, s'engouffraient dans la voiture de Rosalie. 2 minutes plus tard, nous étions derrière Alice. Arrivée devant le centre commercial, elle freina brusquement et dans un éclair blanc et noir, elle passa par l'entrée.

« Vite, il faut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne traumatise tous les marchands ! » s'exclama Edward. Il me prit par la main et me tira à la suite de ses 2 frères. Le temps que l'on arrive dans l'entrée principale, j'avais déjà vu au moins 4 personnes blanches comme des spectres qui murmuraient « Jamais vu ça, tout dévalisé, si petite ! »

« On est arrivé trop tard. » souffla dramatiquement Edward. Je n'avais pas vraiment tout suivi, mon esprit étant resté au manoir. Je vis Alice jaillir soudainement devant moi avec une bonne dizaine de sacs bourrés de vêtements. Elle poussa un petit soupir de bien-être avant de se précipiter vers un autre magasin. Avant, elle jeta négligemment ses sacs sur Jasper et Emmet qui titubèrent sous le poids (or ils sont vampires donc ça devait quand même être vachement lourd).

Je devais avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote, pour changer, car Edward consentit enfin à me donner des explications sur la scène que je venais de voir.

« Tu vois, il y a des choses, des tics, que les personnes ont et dans le cas d'Alice, c'est le shopping. C'est une sorte de besoin de besoin obsessionnel compulsif. Si dans la semaine, elle n'y est pas allée du tout, ne te met surtout pas sur son passage. En revanche, si elle y est allée tous les jours, elle sera douce et gentille. »

Ahhhhhhh ! C'était THE explication ! Edward avait sorti un petit tableau et m'avait tout raconté clairement avec des dessins tel un professeur expliquant des équations. J'hochai la tête puis je vis Alice qui arrivait en courant vers moi. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle me tira après elle vers un magasin proche de nous. Je la laissai faire, sachant de toute façon que je n'arriverais pas à lui résister.

2h plus tard, j'avais beaucoup trop chaud d'avoir couru comme une dingue pour soutenir le rythme effrayant de la petite vampire. J'avertis le groupe que j'allai aux toilettes. Edward voulut m'accompagner, mais je le rassurai en lui disant que je voyais mal quel danger pourrait m'arriver me guetter dans les W.C. à part peut-être celui de tomber dans la cuvette. J'aurais dû le laisser m'accompagner.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers les toilettes, j'avais la gorge très sèche. Ce n'est qu'après avoir comblé ma soif que je remarquai la personne qui se trouvait à quelque pas à peine de moi. Un homme. Dans les toilettes des femmes. UN PERVERS ! AU SECOURS EDWARD !

Je songeai à quel moyen je pourrai l'éjecter d'ici, difficilement vu ma petite taille lorsqu'un détail me cloua sur place. Les yeux de cet homme étaient rouge sang. Cela m'incita à l'examiner en profondeur. Comme par hasard, une inhumaine beauté, une peau plus blanche que les lavabos derrière moi et des cernes violacées.

Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour m'attirer des ennuis dans les W.C d'un grand magasin. J'espérais vraiment que c'était un des garçons qui s'était déguisé pour me faire une blague même si elle étai de mauvais goût.

L'inconnu me sourit et mon sang se glaça. C'était pas un sourire du genre sympa mais plutôt le style de rictus que tu vois sur le visage du psychopathe en train de se frotter les mains et de rire devant son plan machiavélique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire (NDA : Ben oui, faut ouvrir la bouche pour parler lol) :

« J'ai failli attendre, Bella... »

Le type, je le connais pas et lui il me fait un reproche et m'appelle par mon prénom, cherchez l'erreur. Mais je n'eu pas vraiment le temps d'approfondir cette réflexion parce qu'il me sauta dessus pour me planter profondément ses dents dans mon cou.

Et un autre chapitre bouclé, un peu court mais bon là il y a de l'action et puis les longs chapitres ça me donne mal aux doigts ! En espérant que ça vous a plu !

BISOUxXx


	7. The Bloooood

Je m'éveillai difficilement et prenant bien soin de ne pas trop bouger la tête

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_ Un nouveau chapitre, après euhhh essayede calculer 1 mois ? Franchement je suis vraiiiiment désolée mais j'avais un tas de trucs à faire (l'école et tout et tout) donc j'ai pas eu le temps. En plus le chapitre est pas long et un peu incohérent Mais on a qu'à dire que c'est la faute de Bella parce qu'elle est un peu dans les vapes ok ? smile

Bon maintenant les :

_**Réponses aux reviews**__** (**_je sens que je vais avoir mal aux doigts après y avoir répondu)

_**bellaedwardsm.skaii :**_ Oui, j'adore accentuer le fait qu'Alice soit folle de shopping, ça me fait bien marrer. En tout cas pour la réaction de la famille, va falloir attendre, désoléeeeeeeee.

_**XxjustineblainxX : **_Bella n'est qu'un aimant à catastrophe et je me suis dit que ce serait drôle qu'elle se fasse transformée comme ça (je suis très sadique avec les persos j'ai remarqué), au début ça devait pas du tout se passer comme ça mais bon l'histoire m'a échappé et ça a donné ça XD

En tout cas pour les Volturi, c'est écrit dans le chapitre.

_**coco-kaukau :**_ Wouaw ! On adore ma fic ! lol merci du compliment. Eh oui mais tu vois je pense que la madresse et la malchance de Bella ne pourront rivaliser avec celles d'aucune autres personne tout simplement parce que... c'est Bella ! XD Super l'explication mais bon j'en vois pas d'autre. Et pour le fameux vampire bah... C'est dans le chapitre 'fin pas vraiment mais on sait de qui on parle quoi ! Et pour le tuer, bonne chance ! Einh parce que moi je m'armerais bien d'abord lol.

_**la-lola-fics :**_ Yeah voila la suite ! Et opui le coup des hormones me fait bien rire moi-même (non je ne crois pas que je sois atteinte par quelconque maladie XD). Moi Renée je l'imagine bien comme Suzanne dans Desperate Wouz truc bidule si tu connais.

_**simklob :**_ Yeah ! Serais tu une folle refoulée ? Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bienvenue au club ! J'adore préciser aussi mais le blem c'est que dans la fic, ça le fait pas de mettre toujours des précisions, ouais, j'adore faire des NDA mais y a des personnes qui trouvent que ça gâchent ma fic alors j'ai arrêté bouhouh mais bon le soleil euhhh ne brille pas XD mais la vie est belle quand même.

N'est ce pas qu'elle est trop bien With You ? J'aime bien surtout le blablabla boo. J'adore le « boo » lol. (Je ne suis pas folle non plus...je crois)

_**amira :**_ THE QUESTION ! Hélas nous n'y répondons pas dans ce chapitre mais je peux te dire que le vampire a eu du mal pour sortir incognito XD. Et tout cas le mec n'est pas un pervers en faite mais jprécise pas trop qui c'est mais bon on pige que c'est pas un gentil lol. Et pour Bella ben... J'aime être sadique avec les persos !

_**Theriel :**_ Il a mûrement réfléchi la question, faut dire qu'il a eu le temps einh lol

_**alexe :**_ Suspense... J'aime ce mot ! Sauf que dans ce chapitre tu vas touuuuuuut comprendre même si c'est un peu embrouillé lol.

_**Elveleie :**_ Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, je trouve que les fautes d'orthographes gâchent la fic même si elle est géniale ça fait vraiment tâche. C'est pour ça que WORD existe. VIVE WORD ET SON CORRECTEUR !

_**Eva : **_Tu soûle Eva, tu pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde et mettre un seul com ? Mais bon je t'aime quand même.

Lol j'avoue que c'est exactement comme ça que je me le suis imaginé ! Par contre le tête de Belle était pas comme celle d'Ichigo, ça aurait pas fait sexy XD. Et pour les sacs, c'est un ptit délire. Pour la dernière image, je ne ferais pas de commentaires . Le méchant ben c'est un méchant. Les 2 autres commentaires ne servent à rien (surtout le dernier qui ne veut strictement rien dire). Mais j'ai déjà lu des fictions sur Kaoru et Hikaru. FINI

**BBBBBBBBBBBBB**

J'avais mal... Très très mal. Quelque chose se déformait en moi, mais je sentais mon corps lutter. Sentir mes muscles se déchirer à l'intérieur n'était pas une sensation très agréable. Soudain un spasme me fit me relever. Tout mon corps brûlait ! C'était beaucoup trop ! J'hurlai ma souffrance au monde entier pour la partager et peut-être que comme ça je la sentirai moins. Mais hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas. Douleur, douleur et encore de la douleur. Je grimaçais. Mon esprit luttait contre l'intrus. Cette horreur dura un moment infini à moins que ce ne soit une seconde ?

Je nageais dans un océan de lave en fusion et la perception du temps était complètement brouillée. Peu à peu, la douleur cessa et je plongeai dans un coma réparateur. Fiou, ça avait été chaud !

**BBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Je m'éveillais difficilement et prenant bien soin de ne pas trop bouger la tête. Pour l'instant, un seul objectif : ne pas essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose sinon mon mal de tête monstrueux s'accentuerait. Après quelques minutes de ce régime-là, je me décidais enfin à regarder autour de moi. Pas super la chambre ! Mur gris, couverture grise, sol gris, pas de meuble limite prison quoi ! Rien de plus déprimant pour le lever. Je fis une grimace de désappointement. En fait, j'étais où ?

Je tentais de me rappeler quelque chose, mais c'était trop confus. J'abandonnai pour ne pas que ma migraine reprenne. Prudente, moi ? Naaa juste paresseuse ! Bref il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et donc que je me lève et pousse la porte (grise) devant moi. Pourtant je restais au lit pour une obscure raison. L'obscure raison était que j'étais trop bien dans ce lit. Je fermai les yeux et un flash m'apparut ; un visage d'albâtre qui me dévisageai avec amour.

Je me redressai brusquement. Qui était-ce ? Il était beau. Même très beau. Je poussai un soupir d'envie envers la personne à qui ce regard était destiné. Je le connaissais ? Il me disait vaguement quelque chose. Son nom était... Je l'avais sur le bout de la lange pourtant ! Que c'était frustrant. Ce visage que j'avais entre perçu me fascinait, j'avais l'impression de le connaître par coeur, comme si je l'avais scruté pas mal de temps en mémorisant tous les détails de ses traits.

Soudain quelqu'un poussa la porte et me dit avant le temps que je ne vois son visage :

« Ton Edward ne sera... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà des images me submergeaient. Edward, vampire. Edward, mon mari. Edward, le seul que j'aime. Edward, celui pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi. Edward, comment avais je pu t'oublier ne serait ce qu'une seconde ? Je fondis en une grosse flaque de guimauve en repensant à lui. Et Alice, Jasper Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle et Esmée ? J'avais soudain honte de moi. Ils étaient si importants pour moi. Sans oublier mes parents, mes amis et Jacob. J'étais pleine de remords, limite en train de me taper la tête contre le mur en m'insultant.

Je relevais la tête, curieuse de regarder la personne qui m'avait adressé la parole. Teint blafard, yeux rouges, inhumainement beau blablabla... Sauf qu'il avait la peau toute fripée et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge laiteux. Ma mémoire fit un gigantesque effort pour me rappeler de lui.

Yatta ! Oui, son nom était Aro ! J'eus un sourire débile et je félicitais mentalement mon esprit d'être si parfait. Le vampire me regardait comme si j'étais folle. C'est vrai qu'après tout ce que je venais de faire (me rappeler d'Edward, fondre en guimauve, vouloir se taper la tête contre les murs puis avoir un sourire débile), il y avait du souci à se faire pour ma santé mentale d'un point de vue extérieur.

Je me souvins qu'Aro était bizarrement joyeux pour un vampire et donc qu'il ne fallait pas me soucier s'il agissait comme mon meilleur ami ou comme s'il me connaissait depuis ma naissance.

« - Bella ?

- Mmmmmh ?

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé malgré ta transformation »

Transformation. Douleur. Je me souvins de l'atroce sensation et je grimaçai. Il aurait pu éviter de me rappeler que j'avais été mordue dans les toilettes d'un magasin, c'était tellement glorieux ! Mais... Si j'avais été transformée, je devais être belle, gracieuse et méga rapide ! (NDA : stéréotype de la transformation XD) Aro venait de me dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup changé. Je ne voulus pas le croire car après tout, l'espoir fait vivre !

Je lui demandais gentiment un glace pour pouvoir observer si oui ou non j'étais devenue un mannequin. Il m'en tendis une petite avec un sourire moqueur. Je me regardai.

Noooooooooooooon. Moi avant la transformation : brune, pâle, yeux marrons, mince, banale

Moi après la transformation : Idem sauf que je suis encore plus livide.

Nyaaaaaaaah ! Moi qui pensais être enfin une icône de mode. La dépression risquait de s'infiltrer en moi donc je décidais de me lever.

Boum ! ... Je n'étais pas devenue gracieuse non plus parce qu'apparemment ma maladresse me poursuivait, Alléluia ! Il y avait plein de choses que je ne comprenais absolument pas et Aro n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler. Il me faisait quand même un peu peur. C'est étrange, en étant humaine je n'avais pas vraiment peur de lui mais en vampire, si. J'étais vraiment détraquée. Je me reculais un peu de lui, discrétos en sifflotant.

Il me fit un sourire et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te mordre »

Il rit tout seul à sa plaisanterie vraiment débile et je me demandais s'il y avait d'autres vampires avec un humour aussi pourri. La première question que je posais fut :

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

Il me refit le coup du sourire carnassier et répondit :

« - Tu ne devines pas ? J'en avais assez d'attendre qu'Edward te transforme alors j'ai préféré le faire par moi-même.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu m'intéresses, Bella. Il n'y a qu'à regarder le fait que tu sois presque inchangée après ta transformation, que tu n'aies pas soif. C'est tout simplement incroyable ! »

Il souriait, tout content de lui. Le fait que je sois toujours aussi maladroite et banale le réjouissait ? Ça me dépassait.

« Je veux savoir ton pouvoir, tu pourrais m'être tellement utile... Imagine-toi, moi et toi en train de régner sur le monde... »

Il se croyait où ,là , le vieux ? Moi j'étais pas une mégalomane en puissance ! Oulalala, Edward, sauve moi !

Attendez, maintenant j'étais une vampire, j'étais forte. Prendre un air assuré et lui mettre un bon coup de pied et s'esquiver vite fait. Gaaaaah ! J'y arriverais jamais.

Soudain, Aro claqua des doigts, me tirant de ma rêverie. La porte s'ouvrit et un chariot apparut et dessus, un gros bol plein de sang.

Aro me regardait, s'attendant certainement à ce que je saute dessus. J'avais maintenant le récipient presque sous le nez. J'articulais simplement :

« Ça sent mauvais. »

Avant de m'évanouir.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_**Notes de l'auteur : **_Vous avez bien dit que le chapitre serait pas super mais bon, einh, on fait avec ce que l'on a ! Donc on se revoit au chapitre 8 les amis !


	8. Mon mystérieux agresseur

_**Notes de l'auteur : **_ Hum... Je suis de retour ? Oui bon je sais que ça fait un petit peu de temps que j'ai pas posté mais euh en fait ben j'ai pas eu trop le temps et puis là où j'étais en vacances et ben il y avait pas d'ordi et en plus les vacances ne m'ont pas donné l'inspiration nécessaire, c'est seulement en permanence que je trouvais mon bonheur et euh voilà. Donc je suis troooooooooooop désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

Gomenaisaï

Et maintenant ben je mets pas de réponses aux reviews parce que je suis trop flemmarde et que ça fait 2 heures que je recopie l'histoire et j'ai mal au dos et aux doigts donc je remercie sincèrement ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**SSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSS**

* * *

« Edward arrivait sur un grand cheval noir (NDA : nan pas un cheval blanc XD) et sauta à mes pieds. Il me fit une grande révérence et me prit dans ses bras puis nous partîmes vers son château et n'eûmes pas d'enfants mais on vécut quand même très heureux. »

Je me réveillai soudainement et me dis que le rêve que je venais d'avoir était très niais et pas très réalisable. En revanche, j'étais d'accord pour la partie « il me prit dans ses bras puis nous partîmes vers son château ». Bon, il n'avait pas de château, mais il avait de l'argent donc ça compense.

Bon, soucions nous de choses plus importantes comme : je suis un vampire et je ne bois pas de sang, je suis un vampire et je m'évanouis. Uh uh pas super. Mais bon boire le sang d'une pauvre petite biche ça ne m'avait jamais beaucoup branché de toute façon n'empêche je suis très étrange. Mon ventre émit un bruit suspect (oui, ça ressemblait à un beuglement de vache croisé au rugissement d'un cobra, pas très rassurant) et je me rendis compte que j'avais faim. Quelle bonne déduction ! Vu que le sang ne me tentait pas plus que ça, j'imagine que j'avais conservé ma préférence pour les aliment solides qui sentaient bon.

Je me voyais assez mal frapper à la porte un hurlant comme un iguane mal poli mais j'avais vraiment faim là donc je trouvais une alternative : je me collais bêtement à la paroi de la porte en essayant de discerner des bruits de l'extérieur.

SHPOF ! J'étais tombé pas terre. Sauf que je voyais mal comment on pouvait tomber par terre sur une porte. Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi. J'étais atterrie dans un long couloir sombre avec plusieurs portes, d'ailleurs juste derrière moi, il y avait une porte qui apparemment était celle de ma cellule. Sauf qu'il y a 2 secondes j'étais dans la cellule.

Hum hum, effort surhumain pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Soit le mur avait tourné et m'avait laissé passer parce qu'il m'aimait bien ou alors c'était moi qui avais traversé la porte. Bon votons pour l'option la plus vraisemblable : « Merci le mur » dis-je tout en le tapotant. Et oui, je ne pensais pas que j'avais traversé le mur par mes propres moyens.

Soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je regardai désespérément autour de moi pour trouver une cachette sauf que manque de bol, il n'y avait que des portes et je n'avais pas le temps d'aller les ouvrir : j'entendais déjà les voix des personnes ( ou vampires ou autre chose, on va pas s'étendre sur le sujet). Je me collais un maximum contre mon mur chéri et retenant ma respiration (je suis un vampire, pas besoin de respirer !).

Je vis alors Aro s'approcher en compagnie de... Jacob !? Traître ! Que faisait-il ici ? Je faillis pousser une exclamation indignée, mais me rattrapai au dernier moment.J'essayais de me raisonner : après tout, peut-être que lui aussi avait été capturé ! Dans ce cas, j'aurais un allié. Ils allaient bientôt passer devant moi et j'entendis une bride de leur conversation

«...attendre plus longtemps pour qu'elle soit plus assoiffée et elle boira bien le sang ! »

Aro opina. Jacob était bien un traître ! Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux pas de moi. Ils avaient l'air tellement absorbés dans leur conciliabule que j'avais un petit espoir de ne pas me faire repérer. Mais soudain Jacob leva la tête et me fixa. Il renifla une ou deux fois fortement dans ma direction. J'étais complètement pétrifiée, tout mon cors était tendu, prêt à bondir (ce qui se serait soldé en échec vu mon équilibre).

Aro regarda aussi dans ma direction, mais ils avaient l'air de ne pas me voir, comme si j'étais invisible. Il demanda à Jacob ce qu'il se passait et Jacob secoua la tête en grommelant un vague « Rien,rien » en me jetant un coup d'oeil débutatif.

Pourquoi ne me voyaient-ils pas ?! Ils reprirent leur chemin et leur discussion même si Jacob regarda encore en arrière avec un air méfiant.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, déjà Jacob qui me trahissait pour x raison et puis le fait qu'ils ne m'avaient pas grillée ce qui était assez étrange. J'attendis qu'ils soient hors de vue pour bouger un peu. Je plaçai ma main devant moi pour m'assurer que j'étais bien réelle.

Surprise ! Ma main avait disparu ! Ou plutôt, il n'y avait plus rien ! Je me palpai le corps par mesure de sécurité (histoire de vérifier si je n'étais pas en fait un fantôme caché). Je sentis bien sous mes doigts le tissu de mes vêtements et en dessous mon corps un peu plus ferme que d'habitude (NDA : Je préfère ferme à « dur comme le roc » lol) à cause de la transformation.

Pas de panique ! Je jouais à la femme invisible et au fantôme mais nooooo stress, je ne m'étais pas fait repérer.

Est-ce que les vampires pouvaient avoir des dépressions nerveuses ? Parce que je sentais que je n'étais pas très loin de m'effondrer.

Déjà le mur qui me laissait passer puis ça. C'était aussi grâce au mur ? Je le regardai mais ne vis qu'un... mur ordinaire (NDA : Ben oui, il allait pas avoir des tentacules non plus). Je finis par regarder le problème sous un autre angle : et si c'était MOI qui provoquait ces phénomènes ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à le croire mais d'après Edward et Carlisle, c'était tout à fait normal que mes pouvoirs se manifestent après ma transformation. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que se soit si vite et dans une situation si étrange.

En vérité, donc, le mur n'y était pour rien (NDA : XD). Je lui jetai un regard mauvais en lui donnant un petit coup pied et en marmonnant « T'aurais pas pu me prévenir plus tôt, crétin ? » Sauf que mon « petit coup de pied » fit un grand trou dans le mur, j'aurais pu faire « Ha ha ha, bien fait ! » si la voix de Jacob n'avait pas retenti :

« Qui est là ? »

!! Rolalala cet idiot de mur me causerait des ennuis jusqu'à la fin : ça devait être le bruit que j'avais fait en le frappant qui avait attiré Jacob. Je me replaquai illico contre ledit crétin de mur en entendant Jacob répéter sa question. Pourquoi était-il revenu ce traître ? Il en avait déjà bien assez fait pour ne pas faire aussi le chien de garde ! En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il m'avait paru très méfiant tout à l'heure.

« Bella, c'est toi ? »

OOPS ! J'allais quand même pas lui répondre « Non, non c'est le mur. »

« Bella, je sais que tu es là, viens ici, n'es pas peur, je... je peux tout t'expliquer. »

Il avait l'air complètement idiot vu qu'il ne savait pas où regarder. Ses paroles ne me convainquaient pas du tout : on aurait plutôt un psychopathe qui essaye d'attirer un enfant style « Viens ici mon petit, je vais te donner un susucre. » Donc c'était pas rassurant tout ça.

J'optai au final pour la bonne vieille retraite discrète en espérant qu'elle reste discrète.

Pendant qu'il ne regardait pas dans ma direction, je me faufilai à pas de loup vers une des nombreuses portes du couloir. Je l'ouvris en priant que :

elle soit bien huilée

il n'y ait pas d'horreur derrière (sang, monstres, instruments de tortures...)

elle ne soit pas fermée à clef (très important)

J'avais de la chance, elle s'ouvrit sans protestations et sans bruit. Je la refermai avec un soupir de soulagement (intérieur parce que je ne savais pas si cette pièce était insonorisée).

J'étais tombée dans une chambre, assez bien meublée je dois dire (rien à voir avec la prison où j'étais avant). Il n'y avait en revanche aucune fenêtre quoique ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment avancé car je n'étais pas un oiseau alors tomber de x mètres, non merci. Je sais que j'allais avoir l'air très bête mais je commençais à tapoter les murs pour voir s'il y en avait un qui sonnait creux (depuis le début, tout cela me faisait penser à James Bond).

Finalement, miracle ! Une paroi sonna creux (NDA : comme par hasard !). Je commençais à la palper en me disant que _là_ je devais vraiment avoir l'air bête. En plus rien ne se produisait. Pourquoi les murs s'acharnaient-ils contre moi ? Je m'appuyai contre le mur en poussant un soupir de découragement qui se transforma en cri d'effroi quand je rencontrai le vide au lieu du solide qu'il aurait dû y avoir. Et ben les pouvoirs revenaient quand on avait besoin d'eux !

Je me retrouvais maintenant dans une sorte de passage secret pas éclairé du tout et très flippant... Comment on retournait dans la chambre ? Sauf que cette idée me déserta lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de l'autre côté. Jacob ! Bon, on se carapate vite fait. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : j'avançais tant bien que mal dans l'obscurité et en plus ce passage était très étroit ! ET humide ! Et certainement plein de petites bêtes grouillantes. Berk ! À cette idée, je pressai le pas. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva (NDA : Personne ne devine ?). Je tombai brusquement. Je me relevais en pestant contre les aspérités du sol.

Je me demandais quand ce chemin allait se terminer parce que franchement c'était pas mon décor préféré et puis j'avais VRAIMENT faim. Mon estomac étant relié à mon cerveau, il entendit certainement ma pensée puisqu'il gémit bruyamment.

Au bout de 5 minutes de marche (enfin j'imagine que c'était 5 minutes), je me retrouvais dans une mini salle qui avait des allures de petite grotte. Je fus alertée par des éclats de voix qui perçaient par le soupirail qu'il y avait dans la « pièce ». C'était très indistinct, mais plusieurs personnes parlaient avec agitation et énervement .

Vous avez tous compris ce que j'allais faire donc je vous épargne les détails (10 min à galérer pour enlever la petite porte du soupirail) et me voilà donc à me traîner, à ramper dans des conduits pas forcément très propres. Dans les films, ils font ça avec classe et tout ben dans la réalité, tu as les fesses en haut qui bougent en rythme, tu grognes parce que c'est épuisant, tes coudes frottent les parois bref l'enfer sur terre. J'étais contente de ne pas avoir de miroir, déjà que j'étais tombée dans la boue tout à l'heure, me voilà maintenant pleine de poussière et autre.

Je me guidais grâce aux voix et au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, elles étaient beaucoup plus claires. Il y avait Aro, Marcus et puis l'autre dont j'avais oublié le nom sans oublier d'autres voix que je ne connaissais pas. Je percevais maintenant clairement les phrases et je sus que je devais être juste au-dessus de la salle où ils étaient. D'ailleurs une sorte d'interstice dans un tuyau me permit de jeter un coup d'oeil à la scène.

Aro faisait des grands pas en moulinant des bras et il jetait des coups d'oeils exaspérés à un autre vampire juste devant lui. Je ne voyais pas son visage, il me tournait le dos, mais il m'était vaguement familier. Un frisson me parcourut. Aro marmonna quelque chose comme un « Mais voyons Nicholas ! ». L'autre parla et je reconnus instantanément sa voix.

La voix de celui qui m'avait pris ma vie humaine. La voix de celui qui m'avait poussé à détester les murs. Je poussais un hoquet de frayeur et je hurlais.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

* * *

_**NDA**_: Pas très fut fut la Bella mai bon je l'ai faite comme ça donc il faut bien qu'elle ressemble au personnage Xd


	9. La Cavalerie est là !

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Hello les gens ! Oui j'ai un petit peu tardé pour la suite mais c'est pas trop grave einh ? M'en voulez pas c'est juste qu'avec la sortie de Breaking Dawn et autres trucs, l'envie d'écrire n'était pas au rendez-vous mais hier soir, dans mon lit, tard dans la nuit, j'ai eu l'Illumination ! Oui oui c'est ainsi que j'ai pu créer ce nouveau chapitre ! Bon je vais répondre aux reviews parce qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup alors ça va plus vite (prenez pas ça pour une invitation à ne pas mettre de com XD) .

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**tentation-ecullen :**_ Je ne suis pas givrée ! Je suis simplement une tête brûlée ahahah ! Oui bon elle était pourrie ma blague mais bon la tentation était trop forte. Comme tu m'as mis un long com et parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de reviews je vais pouvoir te faire une looooooongue réponse. Raaaaah ça faisait longtemps.

D'abord Bella ne devait pas être une quiche au début, mais le fil de l'histoire m'a complètement échappé (oui oui je t'assure dans ma tête, c'était pas comme ça que ça devait continuer !) et puis après j'ai trouvé qu'en quiche elle était pas si mal que ça lol.

Après pour les murs c'est juste que j'ai fait une tite fixette sur eux, j'ai même pensé à rebaptisé cette fic « une histoire de murs » mais bon « Renaissance » faisait mieux alors je l'ai laissé XD.

Mais oui je comprends ton inquiétude sur les Cullen, mais tout va arriver ! (en fait rien n'est préparé, j'improvise au fur et à mesure !) mais comme c'est le point de vue de Bella c'est normal que l'on n'apprenne rien sur eux, mais ils s'activent, je t'assure !

C'est vrai que la nuit j'lai un peu ratée /a honte/ mais bon ...

Merci pour ton com qui m'a fait chaud au coeur !

_**anais :**_ Merci pour ton com ! Moi aussi j'aime comment j'ai fait ma Bella même si c'était pas prévu qu'elle devienne comme ça XD

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

... Gros blanc. Les vampires avaient tous levé la tête dans ma direction.

Là, j'étais _vraiment_ mal. Je me voyais mal me carapater par le conduit d'aération vu le temps que j'avais pris pour arriver et ils auraient tôt fait de me rattraper en plus. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution pour me sauver la face.

Je donnais un grand coup de pied dans la paroi et c'est sans étonnement que je vis apparaître un grand trou. Je me glissais par l'ouverture sans difficulté, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était que pour une fois que je portais une jupe, elle s'accroche à un bout de roche qui dépassait. J'entendis un « frchhhhhhhhhhh » et sentis un petit courant d'air au niveau des jambes. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ce problème que je ne fis pas attention à ma chute ce qui fit que je tombai _très_ lourdement sur mes fesses... et hurlai de douleur.

La vache ! Je devais avoir les fesses écrabouillées ! Olalala je préférais ne pas regarder, tous mes os devaient être brisés. Puis je me rendis compte que tous les vampires me fixaient d'un air abasourdi. J'en entendis un qui chuchotait à son voisin « tu crois qu'elle essaye de nous chauffer ? ». Au début je ne compris pas. Mais lorsque je tournais mess yeux vers mes jambes, je compris. Les trois quarts de ma jupe étaient fichus ce qui fait qu'une grande partie de mes cuisses était dévoilée et puis vu comment j'étais tombée...

Je me relevais prestement en fusillant le vampire du regard et en essayant d'avoir l'air digne.

Aro me regarda fixement avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Il riait tellement que je m'étonnais de ne pas voir des postillons sortir de sa vénérable bouche de vampire de mes deux. Soudain son rire se bloqua dans sa bouche et il eut une quinte de toux. Ahahah, tu rigoles moins papi ! J'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'il se soit avalé une de ses fausses dents et qu'il s'étouffe avec !

Marcus lui tapa dans le dos d'un air indifférent en marmonnant « cet asthme... Ca le tuera un jour » (NDA : XD j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, trop drôle ! ). Aro essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance. Peine perdue ; je le regardais maintenant d'un air goguenard. De l'asthme einh ? Tsssss, à retenir.

Ma bonne humeur fut hélas réduite à néant lorsque je regardais autour de moi et vis que j'étais cernée. Je fermai les yeux et priai mon pouvoir d'invisibilité de ramener ses fesses vite fait. Je comptais jusqu'à 3 puis ouvris les yeux. J'étais toujours visible puisque personne n'avait l'air surpris. Je refermais les yeux très très fort et fis une tête de constipée tellement j'étais concentrée (NDA : Pour ceux qui connaissent Heroes, ça ressemble à Hiro lorsqu'il se concentre pour se téléporter).

Lamentable. Ça n'avait pas marché non plus. À quoi ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs si tu ne peux pas les utiliser ? À rien. Je pouvais toujours essayer de foncer dans le tas et de voir ce qu'il se passerait mais je repoussais très vite cette idée complètement stupide.

Je reportai mon attention sur les vampires et plus particulièrement sur « Nicholas ». Je le détaillai plus que la dernière fois. D'abord, il avait un petit sourire supérieur que je détestai sur le champs, il avait les cheveux d'un noir d'encre et un peu ondulés et les yeux rouges intenses. Ses traits étaient très fins et sa peau blême soulignait sa bouche assez rouge. Bref il était pas trop mal pour toute autre personne que moi. Car moi , je savais bien que ses traits angéliques étaient l'oeuvre de Satan et que sa bouche si rouge était à jamais souillée ! MEURS DÉMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'avais envie d'arracher son petit sourire minable de sa tête et de le griffer jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit lambeau. Self-control, Swan (NDA : Oui je sais normalement c'est Cullen mais bon ça aurait porté à confusion), calme tes pulsions meurtrières. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Jacob et ton mon joli self-control s'envola en fumée.

« TRAÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎTREEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!! » rugis-je en me jetant sur lui. Il s'écarta précipitamment et me regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

« J'avais confiance en toi ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? COMMENT ? RÉPONDS ! »

Je le secouai et il se laissa faire. Bizarrement, je pleurais. De rage ? Je n'aurais su le dire, de plus les vampires n'étaient-ils pas sensés ne pas pouvoir pleurer ? Je n'y pensais plus et regardai Jacob d'un air presque implorant.

«- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-le ! »

Il regarda ailleurs puis planta résolument ses yeux dans les miens et détacha mes mains qui enserraient fortement sa chemise.

« - Désolé Bella mais je suis passé du côté des plus forts. »

Je n'en crûs pas mes oreilles. Des plus forts ? De qui parlait-il ?

« -Mais comprends-moi ! » il commençait à s'agiter et à trembler.

« - Je n'avais pas le choix ! Et puis imagine un peu toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous ! Nous pourrions conquérir le monde et ...

- Hola, je t'arrête tout de suite mon grand, il n'y a pas de _nous_ ! Qu'est ce que tu vas encore t'inventer ? Tout ton pouvoir et ta gloire ne m'intéressent pas ! Je suis très bien là où je suis avec Edward et les Cullen ! Je croyais pourtant que tu étais bien avec ta nouvelle petite amie...

- Eva ? Elle était sympa mais sans plus. Quand j'ai demandé à rompre, elle a acquiescé en souriant et en parlant d'un certain Yann qu'elle avait rencontré il y a peu de temps.

- Mais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller chez les Volturi ! Tu détestes bien les vampires non ? »

Aro nous interrompit soudainement :

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles ô combien touchantes, mais pour abréger, Bella, ton ami Jacob est maintenant de notre côté et tu devrais suivre son exemple sinon tu ne nous seras d'aucune utilité et tu deviendras _gênante_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Compris, ne pas les rejoindre revient à signer mon arrêt de mort. Lorsqu'il entendit ça, Nicholas se rapprocha rapidement avec un air intéressé. Je le soupçonnais d'être du même type que James, en clair un gros sadique. D'ailleurs il dit avec un sourire froid :

« Je pourrais m'en charger si vous le voulez Aro. En revanche je ne peux pas affirmer qu'elle ne souffrira pas dans le processus. »

Il avait d'ailleurs l'air de se réjouir à cette perspective. Aro me regarda d'un air résigné et me dit :

« Bella j'aimerais ne pas arriver à de telles extrémités, mais si tu refuses ma proposition, je te laisserais entre les mains de Nicholas. »

Jacob hocha la tête d'un air grave (ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout, ce qui collait le mieux avec son image était un air débile et la langue pendouillante).

Quel joyeux avenir, je me sentais beaucoup soutenue ! De toute façon j'allais certainement mourir de faim avant de voir la suite des évènements, ce qui ferait les pieds à l'autre vampire sadique. Je tentais alors une super ruse made in Bella :

« - Aro, j'aimerais teeeeeeeellement pouvoir décider, mais mes capacités de réflexion sont amoindries par le fait que mon estomac est vide !

- Je suis bête ! Qu'on m'apporte des humains tout de suite !

- Non, non, stoppai-je immédiatement avec horreur, le sang ne me convient pas ! Il me faut de la nourriture !

- De la ... nourriture ?

- Oui, les choses que les humains mettent dans leur bouche pour pouvoir survivre, expliquai-je un peu ironiquement

- Oui, oui je sais ce que c'est ! Mais tu es une vampire ! Tu ne dois pas pouvoir la digérer ! »

Ah bon ? Mon estomac avait l'air de soutenir le contraire. Un barrissement d'éléphant provenant de mon ventre souligna ce que je venais de penser. Aro cria :

« - Tous aux abris, on nous attaque (NDA : Mdr, j'avoue, j'abuse un peu là) !

- Euh non, c'est seulement moi, expliquai-je un peu gênée.

- Toi ? Oui bon, apportez de la nourriture humaine, cria-il à ses gardes ? serviteurs ? vampires attitrés ? bref à ses larbins quoi.

- Yes, My Lord (NDA : Ptit délire), acquiescèrent-ils tous en choeur avec un petit claquement de talon.

En attendant leur retour, je regardais autour de moi distraitement. Soudain Aro s'exclama d'un ton alarmé :

« Bella ? Bella ! »

J'allais bêtement lui répondre « Oui oui quoi ? », lorsque je remarquai que les yeux d'Aro ne me voyaient pas, ils fouillaient désespérément dans le vide, à croire qu'il était devenu aveugle. Je fis un rapide examen de ma personne et constatai que j'étais de nouveau invisible.

YES ! Mon estomac allait devoir attendre quelques instants encore.

Je me déplaçais discrètement vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à toute volée. Un vampire entra en trombe et s'arrêta brusquement devant Aro :

- My Lord, des étrangers essayent de forcer l'entrée et ont déjà tué une dizaine de vampires.

J'ai bien entendu ? On vient me sauver !

Aro fronça les sourcils et demanda en grondant :

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Je crois que... que c'est des... des..., bafouilla misérablement le garde.

- Des quoi ? questionna nerveusement Aro.

- Et bien une meute de loups-garous.

- ! »

Il se tourna immédiatement vers Jacob. Jacob qui n'était plus derrière lui. Ouuuuuuuh il avait dû rejoindre ses petits copains en douce. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il nous ait tous trompé comme ça. Je m'y était tellement facilement laissé prendre (NDA : c'est parce qu'au fond de nous on pense tous qu'il est méchant, envahissant et très chiant, c'est normal que t'y ai cru). Je m'empressais de faire comme lui et de reprendre ma progression rapide vers la porte. Aro ne me prêtait aucune attention (pourquoi prêterait-il attention à de l'air ?) et je sortis de la salle. Je courus le plus rapidement possible le long des lonnnngs couloirs et évidemment je me perdis.

Je vis soudain des personnes et je me plaquais rapidement contre un mur, oubliant que j'étais invisible. Ils parlaient à voix basse et je reconnus avec stupeur les voix de Sam, de Seth et de Paul :

« - Jake s'est vraiment foutu dans un vrai merdier cette fois ! disait Seth (Jake avait vraiment déteint sur lui, Seth ne disait pas de grossièretés d'habitude).

- Je dois avouer que plonger dans ce guêpier infesté de vampires pour sauver la femme d'un autre n'est pas très malin mais bon... C'est Jacob ! répondit Sam.

- Moi je suis surtout impatient de pouvoir massacrer tous ces vampires ! je devinai immédiatement que c'était Paul qui avait parlé. Il n'y avait que lui pour dire ça. »

Je vis arriver Quil et Embry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres accompagnés de Jacob. Il avait d'ailleurs une tête penaude. Arrivé devant le chef de la meute, il dit :

« - Sam, 'fin tu sais c'est ma meilleure amie, je pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.

- Et tu comptais faire quoi après einh ? La kidnapper au nez de tous ces vampires ? »

Jacob se gratta la tête d'un air embêté, il avait effectivement l'air d'avoir pensé à ce plan. Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant et m'apprêtais à dévoiler ma présence lorsque Paul dit une phrase qui me glaça sur place :

« - Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi on a dû coopérer avec ces sangsues pour te récupérer ? »

Je me figeai sur place. Quelles sangsues ? Jacob posa à ma place la question :

« - Hein ?

- Ouais, la famille est au grand complet et t'aurais vu la tête du marié tu fuirais très loin tellement son expression de haine fait peur ! »

Edward est là !!!????

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**NDA : **Fiouuuuuuuu j'ai démarré ce chapitre il y a une éternité et je l'ai ENFIN fini ! Alléluia ! Pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand je le posterai donc patience everybody !


End file.
